The present invention relates to devices for delivering signatures in a printing press.
In the past, rotary flies having open pockets disposed around the flies have been utilized in printing presses to deliver signatures from a folder in a shingled configuration onto a conveyor belt. During this time, a leading edge of the signatures must be stripped from the pockets of the fly onto the conveyor belt, such as by fixed stripping devices. If the leading edge of the signatures is other than a folded edge, marking of the leading signature edge may take place due to the stripping action at higher speeds of the press, e.g., 2,000-3,000 ft./min. If the marks on the leading edge of the signatures is large enough such that a mark remains after the signature is trimmed, then the signatures are unsalable, and must be discarded, thus resulting in substantial waste of the product.